The Snapes: Family Saga
by greensilverserpent
Summary: After Harry Potter has defeated Lord Voldemort for good, Severus Snape can finally move on to create a normal life. But, as things go, nothing is ever normal if Severus Snape is involved. Some chapters are much more explicit than others. Be warned...


**DISCLAIMER:** We do **NOT** own H.P. or any characters, buildings or items from the world JKR has created. They belong to their respective copyright holders. The story itself however belongs to me, greensilverserpent, and my co-author SnapesYukuai. Have fun everyone!

**The Snapes: Family Saga**

***

**Honour**

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" James asked dumbfounded when Sytanus ended their sensual Rumba with a small bow. The other boy smirked. "My mother." James looked even more dumbfounded now. "Your mother?" Sytanus nodded. "Is it so hard to believe?" "Yes, actually. Your mother always appears so cold in public. Much like Narcissa Malfoy." "My mother is nothing like her!" Sytanus exclaimed passionately. "Never was, never will. And if you had paid attention in class you would know that." James hugged his lover close immediately. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult. It just surprised me, alright? Don't be mad at me, please." Sytanus sighed, returning the embrace. "I'm not mad. It's just... I know almost no one would believe me. I simply hoped you wouldn't be one of them." James had guided the raven head to his shoulder during these words, caressing the soft strands. "I will pay more attention in the future, I promise." After a small pause he added, "Maybe you could introduce us in private?" When Sytanus' head shot up James smiled sweetly. "You are the one who said she's nothing like the persona she mimes in public. Proof it." A kiss sealed their deal.

***

**Lady of serpents**

"Mother? I'd like you to meet someone." Both boys stood almost hesitantly in the doorway to the living room, watching Lady Snape rise from her sitting position. "So you finally brought him home with you?" The slight admonishment was taken with a nod of the head, Sytanus knowing what was required. Susan smiled turning toward their visitor. "Welcome to our lair, James Potter. It's good to meet the person my son seems to have taken quite a liking to." James returned the smile, surprised to see his lover fidgeting uncharacteristically. Before an uncomfortable silence could ensue Susan continued. "Did you wish to just say hello and run off with my son or did you two wish to speak with me?" Now it was James' turn to blush and Sytanus who smiled softly. His mother knew how to turn the tables. She always did. "James wanted to know what kind of person you are in private." Susan grinned. "Well, that is certainly a surprise. Not that you would like to know but that my son invited you here and you didn't back out." Returning to the sofa she indicated the space next to her. "Please, make yourselves comfortable." Sytanus went first snuggling into the pillows much to his lover's delight and his mother's knowing smile. James followed, but his stance was a bit rigid up to the point where his lover's arms suddenly sneaked around his middle then he gradually relaxed. "May I suggest something?" Both boys nodded. "To get to know someone you need to do more than ask questions and receive answers. How about you two enjoy yourselves this evening and tomorrow we will have lunch together?" James coughed softly before stumbling through his next words. "Will your... ehm, will Professor Snape be there as well?" Susan laughed. "My husband is a likeable person when you get to know him better, if he gives you the chance to do that of course. But no, it will only be the three of us. Just a little more relaxed." Eyeing her son Lady Snape stood swiftly but gracefully. "Why don't you two take the living room as your territory tonight while I go and steal my husband away from Hogwarts after his last class. Mind you, we will be back at one so no longer than midnight if you want to enjoy yourselves more privately." Without waiting for an affirmative she left the lair, leaving both boys gaping after her.

***

**Infringement**

"I can't believe my mother wished us a good time just now." James grinned. "It's your mum but that was really cool. Especially because I can do this now." Catching his lover by the wrist he spun him around, pressing their bodies together. "And you won't say no because no one will disturb us here." Sytanus hissed then moaned when a hand began to fondle him through his trousers. If nothing else it would be a pleasurable evening.

"You did not do that. Tell me you did not do that." Lord and Lady Snape had enjoyed their evening alone, at least up to this point. "Calm down husband mine. He's old enough to take a lover and you know it. As for me, I am happy I could give them the opportunity. Now they might have time for the good parts and not just quickies." Severus tried to glare but this sentence was just too good. An amused smile lit his features. "I can't believe you just used the word quickie. I haven't heard you say that since the day we were married." Susan grinned. "It's about time I make up for it then." "You think you can persuede me to forget the small infringement of our lair at Hogwarts?" Severus asked with a smirk. His wife raised both eyebrows in annoyance. "Your son is not an infringement." The smirk staying on his face Severus rose, holding out his hand. "I love our son as much as you do but I sometimes wish he would not be gay." Susan laughed before taking the offered hand. "Says the man who still has a male companion every other month but I concede. You may lead me to our bedroom, dear husband." A passionate gaze was the only warning she got before 'Lord' Snape dragged her up the stairs.

***

**A day out**

"Where would you like to go next?" Lady Snape smiled at the obvious delight on both boys faces. It was clear they were having the time of their lifes. As promised she had invited them for lunch and, after speaking with James' mother, they had grabbed a portkey that had brought them straight to Anaheim or more precisely Disneyland. Sytanus had been more surprised than his lover. It seemed young Mr. Potter had already decided to let everything happen the way it wanted. "The waterslide!" James bounced with happiness when he said this, making the impression of a flummi. "Alright. But not for three hours again. We need to get back by nightfall, boys." Her words held a smile Sytanus seldom heard. An almost childish indulging smile long forgotten in the face of adulthood. "Are you coming with us?" He asked almost hesitantly when they reached the entrance to the slide. His mother looked surprised but then answered with a grin, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

When they had made their way back to Hogwarts all three were utterly exhausted but happy. Especially Sytanus. His mother and James had seen to it, that he enjoyed himself as much as possible. Not that the other boy had held back. Both Snapes couldn't decide if the young Mr. Potter had ever had so much fun before in his life. But now it was time to say goodbye; the extended curfew coming to it's end. James kissed his lover passionately on the lips before leaving the lair in a hurry upon seeing Professor Snape come home. But all Sytanus' father had wanted was to ask how his son's day had been and to say good night. In Sytanus' mind: A perfect day.

***

**Promise**

"I need to tell you something." Severus looked at his wife with veiled surprise. They were still sitting at dinner, their son and his lover enjoying the last bits of desert. "I'm going to leave Hogwarts." When only blank faces greeted her words she continued. "My aunt has fallen badly ill and requests my presence." Her husband raised one eyebrow. "Requests? I only know of one aunt of yours. The one who's only held contempt and anger whenever you visit or your name is mentioned. As long as I know her, she has never had even one friendly word for any of us. Why does she want you near now?" "She's dying, Severus. It's her wish that I am there and I will respect that." Taking a deep breath she spoke the words that would make it final. "I've already informed the headmistress and a replacement has been found. I will leave in the morning." Sytanus looked close to tears, displaying his age for the first time since turning eleven that she could remember. James got up immediately, hugging his lover close. Severus watched the two boys for a long moment then addressed her once more. "Who's taking over for you?" "Harry Potter." "My dad?" James asked in a small voice, effectively halting the tirade that had been sure to come from the head of the Snape family. "But he's an auror. He's never got time for anyone." Susan turned, a motherly smile on her lips. "I think that's why he said yes to the position. He will be able to spend more time with you." "When will you come back?" Sytanus whispered so very softly she almost didn't catch it. "As soon as I can, luv. I promise."

***

**Changes**

It was very late when Severus Snape made his last round through the castle. He enjoyed this time of night immensely. No one would bother him as everyone was supposed to be in bed or at least in their dorms. Which, unfortunately, did not apply to the rest of the staff. And their newest addition happened to walk through the entrance doors just as he passed them by. He really didn't believe in coincidence. Inclining his head he waited for the other to speak, getting only a grin. A grin that still haunted him from the man's time as his student. "Potter." "Professor Potter now but please call me Harry. Thanks to your wife we are colleagues after all." Snape raised one eyebrow, trying not to grimace. "I'll go and see the headmistress then," the younger man went on. "I'm sure she's still up." When he was finally out of sight Snape took a deep breath. His life had turned into a nightmare, again.

When Sytanus stood in the doorway to the living room with a book clutched in his hand Severus was genuinely surprised. His son almost never came to him with a question. Then again, his wife wasn't here. Trying to be less intimidating Severus asked softly, "Is there something you wish to ask?" But Sytanus still looked nervous when he came nearer. "I'm having trouble with some phenomenas we are supposed to learn. Would you help me? Please?" Severus' first reaction was to decline. He never helped with homework. He considered it cheating. But then he thought back to the many nights he had found his wife and son at the kitchen table, their noses buried in books, papers, letters, even maps - whatever Sytanus was learning that moment. He was fairly certain they had never seen him lean against the door frame, observing everything with a small smile on his lips. The moments where he had had the time to do so had been rare, but that was what had made them so very special... Coming back to the present he saw Sytanus standing next to his chair looking ready to bolt. He really should have spent more time with his son. This would definitely change and it would begin changing right now. "Why don't we move to the kitchen table and you explain to me what kind of difficulties you encountered?"

***

**Swish and flick**

With no scheduled classes this wing of the castle was normally utterly deserted. A very good thing, if you considered the boom that had just sounded through it.

"I told you it was the other wand movement." The walls were blackened with soot as was the furniture. "Do you think someone heard us?" James asked softly. His lover nodded. Someone had surely heard. But maybe, just maybe, the first to investigate would not be his father. If it was, he would definitely... "What happened here?" Severus Snape's voice cut through the air like ice, making both boys jump. "Well..." James began hesitantly. "We tried the new charm we learned in class this morning and didn't get it right... I think." "Obviously." Snape stated grimly. Seeing his son flinch however effectively stopped the tirade he would normally let loose. It was time to exert that change he had begun with. "I sincerely hope you will consult a book before you try a stunt like this again. Although the colour does suit the room there are other ways to decorate. As for the try-out charm... We will meet in my office tonight, where you will demonstrate the wand movement you just used. Then I will proceed to teach you the correct one." A flick of his wand restored the room to its original state. "Eight o'clock. Do not be late. And next time cast the repellent charm from your robes also on the training area." Then he left the room in a flurry of black, trying hard to hide the smile at the dumbstruck expressions on both boys faces.

***

**Shattered trust**

Harry Potter was in a really bad mood when he finally entered his rooms. A really bad mood, even throwing a hex at the sofa because his foot had been caught in the duvet hanging from its side. "Fuck it! Does everything has to go wrong today? But no, it's not just today! It's been weeks like this! Ever since I came here! Why did I have to take this fucking job anyway? This is so not worth it! I've always hated kids, so what the fuck am I doing here?" The rant continued, getting softer when he went to take a shower but it never stopped. During the first few minutes however another had been there. Hearing every word. Believing every word. Then had slipped outside, grief clearly visible on his features.

It was one in the morning when a loud knock followed by a panic-sounding 'Dad!' sent Severus Snape running into the living room. His son's face was flushed and he seemed to be completely out of breath. "Dad! It's James! Please, I don't know what to do anymore!" "Calm down. Tell me what happened?" "That's it! I don't know what happened! James came to me around eleven and hasn't stopped crying! Please, I don't know what to do..."

Severus couldn't have been more thankful he had allowed Sytanus a room for himself despite not being a prefect. When they arrived they found James curled up in a fatal position, face red, tears still falling heavily. Sitting down next to the small form Severus began to rub soothing circles onto the boy's back. Many minutes went by before James finally curled against him. "Will you tell us what happened?" A teary hiccup was the only answer until Sytanus sat down as well, softly caressing his lover's hair. James swallowed. "It was my father. He..." A sneeze interrupted his words. Severus conjured a handkerchief then tried to sound as undemanding as possible. "What happened?"

***

**Your son, my son**

Saturday had just started and it was already going downhill. He so loved this job! Just when he had begun to come up with some really nice insults to describe this oh so lovely day the door to his office flew open with a resounding bang. Pretending to not be surprised he asked evenly, "Something I can do for you, Severus?" But when his colleague stopped right in front of him, eyes glittering dangerously, he took an unconscious step backwards. "What happened before you entered your rooms last night?" Harry stared. "What?" "I'm trying to imagine what major event could possibly have taken place, that you would be allowed to forget an important appointment." "Appointment? We weren't supposed to meet, were we? We never meet outside the staffroom." "Which will certainly not change." "Then what do you want with me?" Harry's temper broke through with a vengeance. "You glide in here like a giant bat not telling me a fucking thing! I haven't got time for this!" Snape remained surprisingly calm. "Then you will make time." "Why?" Harry threw back impulsively. "I'm not making time for anything I deem bullshit!" "Then try to remember your behaviour from last night and add an appearingly forgotten appointment to it." Harry fumed. "I didn't have an appointment last night! With anyone!" An eyebrow rose. "You do not remember telling James to meet you in your rooms?" "James? What do you want with him? He's not your son, is he?" "No, because if he was I sure as hell wouldn't have screamed my opinion over children to the world while he was there!" Harry swallowed. "He..." "And as this would never have happened if I were the boy's father, I would not have been called upon to help calm him down in the middle of the night staying until just one hour ago!" "He heard me?" Harry asked softly. "Every bloody word, Potter. And he believes every syllable. What were you thinking? Young people are impressionable and you know that fact very well." Severus growled, making his former student flinch. "I..." "Don't. I don't wish to hear anything. You will think about your behaviour before you try to speak with him again." "He's my son! You can't..." "I'm not doing anything. I'm merely suggesting a way which won't hurt him further." "Since when do you care about children? You hated us in school!" "I might have hated some of you, but I never let anyone intentionally come to harm. Something you of all people should remember." A small pause followed, but Harry didn't utter a word. "If you will excuse me, I wish to go back to the people I do care about."

***

**Cowardice and passion**

"You wished to see me, Headmistress?" McGonnagal sighed. "We've been through this many times. Please do not use my title in private." A nod being the only reaction the aged woman continued. "Harry is gone." One eyebrow rose. "Gone as in not coming back, Severus." "Coward." The word held as much venom as, in the past, Voldemort's name had. "We've got until Monday to find a replacement. But, truth be told, I wish for your wife to return. We may not have been friends but I was sorry to see her leave. She's damn good at what she does." Severus smirked. "She's a Snape." A smile stole over the woman's features at this, before being replaced with seriousness again. "Will you contact her? I know about her aunt's position of course..." "I'll speak with her."

"He left?" Sytanus asked incredulously. "Just like that?" Severus only nodded. Words were inadequate to describe what he really felt. "He crushed James' heart and now he's gone?" Knowing his son needed to rant Severus remained silent, although he was more than a little surprised at the passion colouring Sytanus' every word. "What an arse!" Looking at this father the younger Snape ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry, but still he's an idiot. A complete, utter idiot."

***

**Between manners and impertinance**

"You are too dumb to do this! Get out of my sight!" After weeks of statements like this one Lady Snape was ready to believe in them, at least partially. The human mind was funny sometimes. You knew with certainty that what the other person said could not possibly apply to everything. But it hurt so much that you eventually did, because there just had to be a reason for all the things that were said. And so you fell down the cliff you never imagined and before you hit the ground you broke yourself into a million pieces. Lady Snape was a strong woman, but even she had her boundaries. She could be hurt and right at this moment she hurt badly.

"Aunt Lierre?" Susan's voice was soft when she entered the almost dark room her aunt preferred to reside in. "What do you want?" "I wanted to say that I'm leaving. I need to get back to my own family." "Your own family? Back to that idiotic wizard and his kind? Running away like the seven year old you've once been?" "Severus is not an idiot." "But you're running away again just in time for my death. You have never really been one of us, have you? So leave, I don't care anymore. You are worthless anyway. Always have been." "I..." "Leave! I don't wish to see you ever again!" Susan tried to not burst into tears. The words cut even deeper than the things her aunt had said to her during the last years. A lone tear escaped before she could stop it. "Aunt Lierre, please..." "Don't even start! Leave or I will make you!" "I..." "Leave!" "Stop hurting her this instant or you will learn what pain really means!" Severus Snape's voice was icy cold. Both women turned to find him standing in the doorway, wand at the ready, his features furious. "Hurt her one more time and you will meet your death much sooner than expected," he went on, before looking over to his wife. Susan was kneeling down, her arms protectivly curled around her middle, head bowed low, bitter tears dripping from her lashes. His heart bled, fuelling his anger. "I don't care if you requested her presence! I don't care if proper manners dictate she obliges you and I don't care that you are dying! You are hurting her and I am not going to stand for this! You have tormented my family long enough! We are leaving right now without another word from you, ever!"

***

**Pieces**

"I'm sorry." Her words were soft and very sad. Severus immediately pulled her into his arms. "There's nothing you could have changed once you were there." Susan shook her head in denial. "I could have tried harder. She's on the verge of dying. I should have tried harder." Her husband sighed. "There is really nothing you could have done. We both know she has always been like this. It's your compassionate nature that lets you search for the good in everyone around you, but it's also the one that let's you down so very often." She was crying again, silently, but Severus felt the shudders. "I always tell you that you are too good to other people and you deny it. I wouldn't have it any other way, but now that you've been hurt I wish you would have listened to me." A small pause followed, Severus trying to find the right words. "When you hurt I hurt. When you cry I wish to start crying. And when you shed tears like now I want to take it all away and make it better. I know it will take time to leave this behind..." "You aren't angry with me for showing so much emotion?" Susan broke in, the words slighty muffled as her head remained in its hiding place near her husband's neck. "I'm never really angry with you for showing emotion. And certainly not right now. I only wish for you to get better." She lifted her head then, her deep brown eyes swimming with tears when they locked onto his black ones in slight disbelief. Severus captured her lips in the softest of kisses. "I love you very much my beautiful serpent, never doubt that. We'll make it through this together, I promise."

***

**Parents' love**

"Do you know what this is?" Susan's words were soft when she made her way over to her husband, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. Severus looked up with great sadness, his watery eyes a mirror image to hers. "I know." "You know? You were there when he wrote this, weren't you? You were there and you didn't stop him...Why? He's our son! He's not supposed to leave us at this age! He should be here, within this castle, within this room!" The raven haired man sighed, pulling her into his arms. "He should be here. I know he should. But I also know that he needed to get away when James left. That he needed to start somewhere fresh. Somewhere that does not include us at this time. In your heart you know this to be true as well." At these words the last of her composure broke, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. Touching their foreheads together in silent understanding he let his own tears fall, mingling with hers.

***

**Prudence or foolishness**

_You wanted this so go for it._ Sytanus still couldn't help his nervousness. It had been a week since he had arrived here, leaving everything he had known behind but now he asked himself if it had been such a good idea. His new school was completely different from Hogwarts. There were no houses, no uniforms, nothing he really knew. The students were seperated by age alone; same age = same class, no matter how far ahead you were. Why his father had aided him to go to this particular school Sytanus had no idea. _Of course I know why. He wants me to find my own way._ Sometimes his first thoughts were contradicted immediately by his second thoughts. Something he had come to find extremely helpful - if he could keep his mouth shut long enough to let his mind come up with that second part.

***

**Easy**

"How are you feeling?" Lady Snape sighed, snuggling deeper into her 'pillow' which earned her a chuckle. Smiling softly she opened her eyes, loving the indulgent expression on her husband's features, before replying part sadly, part mischiviously, "Not really better but I love my pillow." Another chuckle sounded through the semi-dark room. "Would you like something against the headache then?" Shaking her head in denial she closed her eyes again. "No. It's a reminder of the tears. I don't wish to get rid of it so easily." Severus nodded, caressing her face with the back of his hand, eyes shrouded in sadness. "You know you only make it harder." "I suppose. But nothing ever came to me easily, did it?" It was his turn to sigh but he did not stop the caress. "No. Although you of all people should be allowed to have it more easy." "As should you," came the soft reply almost immediately, making him smile. "Alright, both of us should have it more easy from time to time." "That would be nice, but I doubt we will get that." "Don't be so negative. That's my job." His choice of words combined with an almost petulant tone of voice sent his lady into giggles. "I think we both took on that job when we signed the marriage agreement." The raven haired man groaned in played annoyance. "I should have read the fineprint," which sent both of them into fits of laughter.

***

**Lord Snape**

"How could you do this?" Susan enquired furiously. "He has just been through a traumatic experience and has no real home to go back to," Severus answered levelly, not showing his suprise at her outburst. "Maybe not a real home but a home! So he was not in need of ours!" "Yes, he was. If a child has just been traumatized and has no one to turn to it might try to harm itself. You are a Potions Mistress, you know this as well as I do." "That still does not give you the right to bring him here!" "We swore an oath the day we trained in Mediwizardry to help anyone in need." "That does not include bringing a patient home with us!" "In this case it does." "It does not!" "I don't know why you're being irresponsible and childish but I won't keep up with this any longer. The boy stays and that's an order!"

***

**Defence mechanisms**

"Maybe Lucius should have chosen a more obedient wife for you then." She spat, fixing her husband with a fiery gaze. Severus' lips turned into a thin line as she spoke. He could imagine in which direction this would go and it caused a cold feeling to spread in his stomach. Not that he showed it.

"Oh well, there is always the title and the money for you to consider, so maybe in the end it was worth...." a finger on her lips stopped her before she could go on. She would have expected that Severus looked angry, but what was this? She couldn't define what his facial expression said.

"Don't even think about ending this sentence, if you are not 100 percent sure, that you really mean it!" the words came in a fierce whisper, then he waited silently for her to continue.

She didn't.

But her stare was icy cold, her true feelings hidden behind a perfect mask. Severus knew without a shadow of a doubt that Susan wouldn't talk to him now, but that would not hinder him. Not until he had at least tried to make her see some sense.

"Oh, and before I forget, don't try to change the subject, I'm not to be distracted as easily as you think."

Yes, he had sneered and yes, it would have been more prudent to try to be gentle...

But Severus Snape was not perfect.

He also had his pride and principles. Not for one moment did he think about the fact that he would have acted exactly like Susan, had their roles been reversed.

The only thought occurring to him was that it was completely illogical to deny this boy their help.

"Be angry with me, if you desire to do so! I can understand it and I know I let our son walk away, but don't you dare let it out on this boy just because he was unfortunate enough to come in need for help shortly after Sytanus left!" He didn't raise his voice, he didn't need to. The words that left the pale lips were so intensely spoken, had such conviction behind them, that Susan flinched inwardly.

Yes, she knew that Severus had a penchant for reacting harshly when confronted with the care, or lack thereof, of children but even the fact that he was right didn't make the pain go away. She didn't want to see sense!! She wanted to scream at the world to make the pain leave her chest... the agony of losing one's only child.

"Are you saying that I shall forget about Sytanus? Something along the lines: Oh, we have lost one child, let's get another?!" She hissed cynically as she strode forward until she stood directly in front of her husband, the sadness Lady Snape had felt a moment ago devoured by righteous anger.

She could see her husband tensing, letting air out through his nose slowly.

"No, I didn't say that." Susan saw the hurt in his eyes although he tried to hide it, but she didn't care. At this moment she wanted to hurt him as much as her bleeding heart made her.

"What I mean is that just and yes, I say just without implying that Sytanus' leave is unimportant because we are missing our son desperately" it was the first time Severus confessed this openly "Brandon won't stop being alone and helpless! I want you to think just one moment about what you would have done, if it had been Sytanus in this cave, nearly scared witless, injured and without any form of support!"

Without waiting for her response, he strode to the door just once turning back. A thought had occurred to him... something he wanted to get out of his system because it had stung much more than he wanted to admit:

"And Susan, if you really think that I married you for the money, if you truly think that I never having had the esteem of society without regards to what I have done wouldn't be able to be without it a little longer...." He paused, the last thing more difficult to voice:

"If you think, that I would have accepted Lucius' gracious offer, had it not been you, had it not been someone I could imagine spending my whole life with, I don't know how to get through to you anymore..."

With that he left no doubt going in the lab, leaving his lady standing in the salon with contradicting emotions raging inside of her.

***

**A mother's love**

"Is Lady Snape still angry with me?" Brandon asked softly when the raven haired man sat down next to him with a sigh. Looking into the fireplace with a lost expression Severus did not answer for long moments. "She's never been angry with you... She's angry with me." Another sigh was heard before he continued in an even sadder tone, "Our son left to go to a school abroad just recently. She took it very hard." Brandon nodded, surprised to be told something so intimate from someone he hardly knew. "Is this why she did not look at me directly?" "Yes, and I'm afraid it might continue this way for some time. She can be stubborn, especially when..." He swallowed hard, not wishing to continue, but Brandon seemed to know without him having to say it. "Especially when it concerns her child." Severus nodded, grateful for the quick mind his new charge seemed to posess. Standing up he managed a small smile. "Good night, Brandon. I'll see you in the morning." "Good night."

***

**Stubbornness and blame**

The last few weeks in the Snape household had been strenious beyond imagination. Lady Snape had followed her husband's order, but she had done so to the letter. Since their discussion she had not once uttered anything against the boy's presence, but had not helped in any way either. Her husband had continued to let her be, but as the weeks went by it became more serious - Lord and Lady not exchanging any words beyond the new curriculum. When Severus and Brandon got home late in the day the lady of the house had oftentimes already left, returning when everyone was asleep. When school started once more and Brandon was sorted into Hufflepuff - which required of him to move into the tower - she did not say a word, did not take part in anything concerning other affairs than her own. When the headmistress commented on her behaviour one night she was only told that she was working on an important experiment and that it consumed a lot of time. Her husband had tried to speak with her after that incident, but had only succeeded in almost getting the door slammed into his face. Mad was no word to describe the brown haired woman these days. Utterly furious was much more appropiate. Lord Snape sat in front of the fireplace most nights now, thinking about his lady. Of what had become of his beautiful wife and where it had started to go wrong. The last he knew of course. But he had been within his right to tell her that Brandon would stay. He had been within his right to call her irresponsible and childish as she had been both that day. But her response had unhinged him. He had never seen her act like this before, never imagined she would do something like this. Maybe his words had been too harsh that day, but damn it to hell he had been within his right. He was the head of the Snape family. No one else.

***

**Open wounds**

She had hurt him. Of this there was no doubt. She had hurt her beautiful raven so deeply she hated herself for it. At first it was just the tone he used with her, then the words and what she saw in them. Of course she knew Severus had not meant them in a harsh way and of course he had been right to help, but she just hadn't been able to face it that day. Not with this new situation being thrown at her without any kind of explanation or even a word before he had brought the boy home with him. But she also hated herself for not being there now, despite the fact of being simply unable to do so. She had tried, Merlin knew she had tried, but everytime she had, she had stopped in front of the door to their quarters not daring to enter.

He had hurt her. He had to admit it if only to himself. But it was too late. Their fierce tempers had driven them away from each other, something that should never have happened. He remembered his words and thoughts from a few months back clearly, too clearly. They had been harsh, unforgiving, even violent. The last he did not wish to believe but it was true nontheless and he hated himself for it.

***

**Champion**

_I'll be away for the potions convention in London as planned._

_Please let us talk when I get back._

_I miss you._

_Your raven_

Lady Snape sighed. The note cut to the point; they had to talk. But they should have done so months ago.

"Oh look, it's skinny little Brandon again. And he's all alone." Loud laughter sounded from his companions while the bigger boy positioned himself in front of the smaller one before speaking again. "So what shall we do with you this time? Kick your ass like in class? Or maybe finally hex you into next week, knowing Snape's not here to save you again, eh? Poor little Brandon, his great saviour is not even in the castle at the moment." Grabbing him by the collar he began to chuckle, seeing the panic-stricken expression. Then he yanked hard, making Brandon gasp for air. The laughter continued until a shadow glided over, wand drawn, and a very cold but obviously angry voice whispered, "You will unhand my godson this very second or the consequences will be more severe than you could ever imagine." The grip went slack immediately, the hand being removed as very undignified squeals of fear sounded through the chamber. "Get out." When no one moved the voice came again. "Get lost. Now."

***

**The heart of a child**

Walking down the long rows of chairs the young boy looked anywhere but his destination: The desk Susan Snape currently occupied. Coming to a stop in front of it he raised his eyes, surprised to find the woman acknowledge his presence with a soft smile. He tried to smile back but his nervousness let it look slightly strained. "Good evening, Brandon." "Good evening, ma'am." He paused, not really knowing how to begin. "I wanted to thank you for last night. I know I wouldn't have been able to defend myself." The professor sighed. "You are still a first-year. You have to accept that." "But they are first-years as well. Why can they do hexes I can't?" Brandon asked almost petulantly, bringing the smile back onto the teacher's lips. "Because that is not your talent. Yours lies in flying. I haven't seen anyone as young as you in the sky like this for years." He blushed, shook his head very slightly, then decided to leave as quickly as possible. But before he vanished through the open door, he turned to face her one more time, gathering his courage for something he desperately wanted. "Please talk to uncle Severus when he gets back. He needs you."

***

**Need**

"And this is why..." The rest disappeared as Lady Snape tried in vain to follow the argument her colleagues had about another student, who - in their opinion - was loosing his way. She was so tired of this. Every few days they would sit down and discuss the same. And today, when everyone knew her husband was coming back from the convention, they had requested her presence. Idiots. At least Minerva had stopped making an appearance, preferring to not discuss things to the death so to speak. So why was she here again? Ah, yes. This time it had been a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, so much for the same old routine. Trying to concentrate on anything but the conversation in front of her, her thoughts turned to her husband. Her beautiful strong husband, who had, after so many years, shown his vulnerability in front of her during an argument of all things. Great. Just great. She was such a fool... Without conscious thought she reached out to her raven but was stopped by a wall of ice. Before she could linger on why a bone-chilling scream of her name brought it crumbling to the ground, startling her so much she gasped. Coming back to the things outside her mind she took in the shocked expressions of her colleagues. Not about to explain she said simply, "I need to be elsewhere."

"Severus?" She inquired as soon as the door to their lair had closed. "Are you here?" Still receiving no answer her worry increased, making her rush into the bedroom where she came up close to something she woud rather not have seen in her lifetime. Her raven lay on the bed, body taut like a bowstring, bathed in sweat, mouth open in a silent scream. Forcing herself to calmness she cautiously approached and pulled him into her arms, caressing his face with featherlight touches while whispering soft words of comfort. After some minutes her husband shuddered almost violently, a moan of agony escaping from dry lips, before he curled up on her lap seeking the warmth and comfort she provided. "Severus?" A pain-filled groan was her only answer, his eyes remaining closed. "Please look at me, love. You're frightening me." A hand searched for hers and gripped it tightly before her request was finally granted; her raven's normally beautiful black eyes looking bloodshot and glazed. "Susan?" His voice sounded rough but the pleading was unmistakable. "Stay?" Tightening her arms around him she resumed the caresses, a lone tear escaping her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, love. I promise." At this a smile stole over Severus' features and his eyes closed again before he fell into a deep sleep, still holding onto his lady's hand.

***

**Life**

The next morning found both Snapes curled around each other, fast asleep. This remained until a house elf popped in with a message from their colleagues; another meeting around lunch. Susan groaned in annoyance and did not even open her eyes when their visitor popped out again. "Good morning." A deep voice said from her left, making her smile. "Good morning." It took a few moments before she brought herself to look and a little longer before she could actually see anything. Severus was still lying next to her, a small smile tugging at his lips. Thinking back to the night before she groaned again, then snuggled back into the duvet, pulling it up to her ears. A chuckle met her efforts before a hand pushed it away, caressing her cheek. "How are you feeling?" She snorted. "Shouldn't I be asking that question?" Severus took a shuddery breath. "Thank you for staying with me." She blinked. "Which does not answer my question but you're welcome." Her answer was supposed to be playful to lighten the mood and her husband seemed to appreciate it as his mouth curled back into a smile. Both said nothing for long moments, then, "We should leave here." "I beg your pardon?" Susan exclaimed, disbelief evident in every syllable. "I mean we should leave Hogwarts. Not forever, just... for one term. What do you think?" His lady laughed mischieviously. "I'd like to get away from our colleagues for a while but I would like it even more to spend some quality time with my beautiful husband." He chuckled, then continued in a soft voice, "What do you think about New Zealand?" At her raised eyebrows he elaborated. "There are no magic schools and almost no witches or wizards in residence and, which is the best part, it's far away." Susan grinned. "Sounds heavenly." Crawling nearer she snuggled herself into her raven's side, using his arm as a pillow. Severus laughed, twirling his fingers in her hair. _Yes, heavenly._

***

**Detention**

"Why did you have to help with the test? Everyone knows the professor is no good. His tests are normally so easy." His lover smiled. "That's exactly why I did it. You're supposed to learn in school not smuggle your way through it." "But smuggling is so much easier..." Sytanus pouted, trying to squeeze out a tear in persuasion, which earned him a light slap and a laugh. "You know, if it weren't for you being my lover, I would assign detention for your cheekiness." "That would be too much like my father, thank you very much. That is... if you're thinking of a different kind of detention..." "I think I will come up with something... Mr. Snape."

***

**Minx**

"Do you think they will come to the annual Christmas Ball if I invite them?" "Invite whom, sweetie? Barring the fact that christmas is still months away." Sytanus sighed. "My parents. I did not write to them since my arrival nor did I go home during the holidays. I did not even tell them why. They must hate me." His lover pulled until their bodies were aligned and he could tuck the raven head under his chin. "You have told me little about them but of the things I know they must love you very much; they keep the distance you wanted until you come to them, they continue paying for your expenses every month and sign each and every document that allows you to do as you please. And before you raise your eyebrow, I'm almost a teacher, remember? I have to know these things. But concerning the 'do as you please' part, did you really think every student gets as much freedom as you do?" Sytanus blinked. "I suppose I never looked at it that way." A light chuckle met his words. "My sweet innocent lover. Next time think before you doubt yourself, I'm begging you." It was Sytanus' turn to laugh before he purred seductively, "I think I want you begging me for a different reason..."

***

**Loss**

"Severus, are you alright?" She had found him on the veranda, black eyes distant until they fixed on her with a melancholy expression. "If you do not know how something feels, you cannot miss it. But the moment you do and it is somehow cut off from you, you don't know how to deal with the loss." A small pause followed. "When you did not speak to me the thing I missed most was to hold you in my arms. Something so simple yet so powerful. Being unable to do this spread through me like poison. It consumed me." His voice was low but there was an inquiry in the words that made her nod. "The night I needed you close you came and held me tightly. Then you simply snuggled against me like you had done so many times before yet it felt like you hadn't done so in forever." He took her hands in his softly caressing the knuckles. "I know we have our differences. I know that if we fight, we fight tooth and nail. But I also know that it will never change what I feel for you."

***

**Angel**

The white-blond man lay on his side, propped up on a pillow, watching his sleeping lover's chest rise and fall with each breath. "You're so beautiful. You can't imagine how much." When he began to caress the raven hair Sytanus sighed but did not wake, making him chuckle quietly. "I could watch you all day, you know. See the sun casting patterns on your soft skin, comb my fingers through your silky tresses, watch your gorgeous body during the smallest of movements and simply admire you for the person you are... You are my angel, sweet one. My own beautiful angel."

***

**Haunting memories**

Alban Elved was fast aproaching once more making Lady Snape shiver. Pulling her cloak more tightly about her she led her steps away from the cottage, needing the quiet of the woods. Almost fifteen years had gone by but she could still not forget the horror she had felt that night. How such a cruel thing had become a pureblood tradition she could not fathom. She would never put her child, any child for that matter, through the examinatio sanguis - the blood trial. Even now she could not stop the shudders wracking her body, barely able to keep from screaming in frustration. The night it had happened she had not behaved undignified. She had not whimpered. Had not screamed. Even when her partner had done her utmost best to get at least one scream out of her she had not given in. She had been punished for it about five weeks later but she had not regretted it. Not really.

"Susan?" The call came from the cottage, she had been away for too long it seemed so she quickly made her way back. Severus seemed relieved when she arrived and smiled. She tried to return it but it didn't reach her eyes, which her husband noticed immediately. "What's wrong?" She shook her head, indicating it was nothing, and brushed past him into the living room. Putting the cloak over the back of a chair she busied herself by plucking off needles that had become trapped within the soft wool. Severus watched her for a few minutes then pushed her gently into the direction of the sofa, pulling her on his lap as soon as they had sat down. "Will you tell me what's bothering you?" He asked in a quiet voice while playing with a curl of her hair. She burrowed her face in the crook of his neck, trying to keep in the tears that had threatened to come since the moment she had left the cottage after lunch but succeeded only partly. Severus pulled her more firmly against him, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Please tell me what's wrong." His voice was softer than normal, the sort he only allowed when his serpent was hurt or upset. But she still shook her head then whispered hoarsely, "I can't. Please don't ask this of me. I simply can't." "Whatever is wrong is hurting you too much to keep it to yourself. Please confide in me. You know you can tell me anything." "I can't. Please let it go. I'm begging you." It was Severus' turn to shake his head. "No, you are hurting and to make you feel better I need to know why." She continued to shake her head, tears streaming freely now. "Please, just let it go." He considered everything she had told him for a long moment. "If you cannot tell me, would you let me see?" At these words his serpent shuddered and it was clearly not from the cold. "I..." "Please." Knowing he would find out one day anyway Susan swallowed hard then nodded once, waiting for him to nod back before closing her eyes, pushing that one moment that had her in its clutches even now to the surface of her mind. A gasp confirmed that Severus had gained access to the memory and she mentally lay back, unable to do anyhing but let her past haunt her once more. The scenes flashed before her eyes; she was not really reliving them, she didn't have the strength, so she opted for simply not looking but a few of them were too strong to block out. The talk with Lucius about the tradition. Her outright refusal and immediate punishment. The feeling when she had first met the woman who would guide her through the ritual. The kiss they had shared and then only glimpses: Of flesh, of her face screwed up in pain, the face of her teacher with an evil grin, her blood on the sheets. At the last image she lost consciousness.

When she came to Severus had her head pillowed on his lap, holding a cool cloth to her brow. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly, softer than she had ever heard him speak. She grimaced when everything that had happend came back to her. "Dirty." Not wanting to look into her husband's eyes she tried to get up only to fall back a moment later, extreme dizziness assaulting her senses. "Ssh." The cloth was applied once more, a welcome refreshment in her spinning world. They remained in that position for long minutes, then Severus could stop expressing his thoughts no longer. "I will kill him for this." To her own surprise Susan found herself defending her great cousin. "He was the head of the family. A pureblood family with it's pureblood traditions." Her husband growled, not taking kindly to her defence of a vicious man like Lucius Malfoy. "He should have left you alone. I'm sure Draco did not have to go through this." "I wouldn't bet on it. Lucius has always been strict, especially concerning pureblood traditions." Severus sighed. "Be that as it may, the point is still what happened to you. And I understand now why you did not wish to talk about it. I'm sorry." Susan matched his sigh. "Don't be. It's better this way. Also I should warn you that there might be some more disturbing encounters when we visit Malfoy Manor next time." Severus raised one eyebrow, then remembered the article from the Daily Prophet 'Bellatrix Lestrange about to be released.' Life could really suck.

***

**(Forgotten) invitation(s)**

"Susan?" His wife smiled softly at his concerned tone of voice, then handed him the letter that had arrived not two minutes before. Scanning it's contents Severus looked up with an unreadable expression. "Do you wish to go?" "It is my duty." A nod. He had known she would attend no matter how many wounds it might rip open again. Taking her into his arms he cushioned her head on his shoulder. "You won't be alone for even a second. I promise."

"Are they coming?" "Who?" Sytanus asked slightly baffled. His lover had acted strange during the last few days. Ever since the preparations for the Christmas Ball were in full swing. The white-blond man rolled his eyes. "Your parents. You wrote them months ago, didn't you?" When the younger man did not reply he had his answer. "You didn't." Sytanus shook his head. "I didn't know how they would react. I'm sure they're mad at me and I can't have that in public." It was his lover's turn to shake his head. "Sweetie, they love you. They love you with all their heart. I'm sure they are almost devastated to have heard nothing from you in such a long time. Besides, from what I know of your father, he is a much too private man to ever make a scene in public that concerns his family. Write to them. They deserve to know how you are."

***

**To wake the sleeping dragon**

Lucius made to grab Cathleen around her arm but a hand that suddenly held his in an iron grip stopped him without anyone else, not even Cathleen herself, noticing.

Lord Malfoy found himself face to face with Severus Snape and although the Potions Master's face betrayed nothing of his emotions a sense of foreboding swept over the blond that was difficult to ignore.

"That belongs to the past ... , dear Lucius" , he whispered, emphasizing every word with a venom that would have made anyone in hearing range shiver. As there was no one near, though, not a soul would have suspected that these two old friends discussed something other than trivial topics.

"You no longer have power over her. She doesn't need your way of care as difficult as that may be to grasp for you."

At that Lucius' gaze changed from nearly unnoticeably shocked to cold, barely disguised anger.

"Are you so sure about that, Severus?" Malfoy languidly glanced at his free hand as if his other weren't in the grip of the black haired Slytherin, his mouth twitching upwards in a cold smile as he made a deliberate pause.

"Surely you haven't forgotten the ... support I give you and your family." His smooth voice was dripping with contempt, a tone to which Severus would have succumbed on spot many years ago.

On the outside Snape wasn't faced in the least, merely quirking an eyebrow as if waiting for a small child to find the error in its thinking on its own. Lucius didn't show it, but Severus knew that it angered him to no end.

"What support would we or rather she, as you so eloquently did not say, need from you? She, a Potions Mistress with one of the best reputations in Great Britain and able to support herself quite nicely...."

In that moment another person passed them a little to near - their position changed as if they were on autopilot. The fierce grip Severus had on Lucius' wrist turned to some kind of traditional handshake, known to warriors mostly but also to pureblood families, so that the unsuspecting guest of Lord Malfoy's dinner party wouldn't know a thing, the fire that illuminated the Potions Master's black orbs however did not recede. Rather on the contrary, they emitted a kind of power that made the word eerily seem as a complete understatement.

"And Lucius, if I might add, Susan Cathleen Snape has a very, very devoted husband. I'm sure a man with your intellect will understand what that means, isn't that so?" It came in not more than a whisper, a whisper that made the concept of silk cutting through stone sound not so unusual anymore.

The blond's eyes narrowed to slits, his body now emitting his very own kind of dark power. He opened his mouth for an answer, maybe even a curse, but Severus didn't let it come to that.

"Tut, tut, Lucius. What a host would you be, if you suddenly began to attack innocent guests like me?" Snape nearly purred before he deliberately turned on his heel, stepping to his lady and with a small bow gallantly asked:

"Would you care for a dance, my dearest wife?"

Severus could feel Lucius' dark stare on his back as they glided over the dance floor gracefully and seemingly with nothing to worry about. He knew that he had angered the blond immensely but that was only the beginning on his revenge plan. He knew what was to come; he knew it oh so well.

An inwardly very tense, frustrated Lord Malfoy returned to his other guests that night.

He needed an outlet and he needed it now!

***

**Anger management**

When Lucius Malfoy passed her by without really seeing her she clicked her tongue, his agitated state intriguing her. "My, my, Lucius. Someone dancing on your nerves?" The blond growled. "Get lost, Bella. I don't need a scene right now." His sister in law smiled. "I think I know exactly what you need, my dear." Her seductive words had the desired effect, Lucius growled again but this time with a hint of eagerness. "Are you still into the darker games?" She smirked. "Anything you like." It was a cold look that passed between the two would be lovers. "Wait for me in the basement." She nodded, bowed and excused herself. This, at least, would be an interesting night.

***

**Darker desires**

"Lie down." "Don't you want me to get out of this dress first?" "No." She smirked but obeyed. "Spread your legs. Ankles over the edge." She couldn't suppress a shiver when Lucius came nearer, hiking her dress up with one hand while the other sneaked up the inside of her leg. "Wider." His hand was now on her thong, caressing her clit through the fabric, making her groan. "You like this, don't you? You like being exposed to my eyes, like being stroked without it being directely on skin." He lowered his head, licking each side where leg met pelvis. When one of his hands came to rest on her abdomen holding her down, while the other applied more pressure to her clit, eventually slipping beneath the fabric, her groan changed into a gasp. Lucius chuckled, moving two fingers along her labia but never entered. When he began this treatment with three fingers Bellatrix whimpered. It wasn't often that someone played these games with her, so she cherished them above almost everything else. "Please." "Please what?" Lucius inquired. "Please more, please deeper, or perhaps even... stop?" "Deeper." Her voice ended on another gasp as his fingers plunged down, their way an easy one as her juices had flown for some time now. After a while he added a fourth finger, relishing in the small scream she made. "Please." Knowing what she was asking he slowly added his thumb, making a fist that pushed in and out, in and out, again and again and again. Bella shrieked. He knew her limits well, maybe a little too well, because he continued to hold her down while pushing deeper and deeper, his forearm slowly disappearing into her depths , making her scream at the top of her lungs, for more, for release, for anything. Lucius' smile became more dark. Yes, he liked to play hard but she liked it just as much. Knowing she would soon reach her boundaries however let him pull back a little, then he pushed hard once more while applying equally hard pressure to her clit. Bella screamed again, tears running down her cheeks, her body writhing in the endless pleasure of release. Lucius watched, enthralled by his partner's reaction, just like he always was when they met to fulfill their darker desires.

***

**My past might be my future**

When they arrived in their cottage Susan was still trembling, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Guiding her inside Severus handed her a calming draught. She downed it immediately then raised her eyes to her husband's, locking them with his for the first time since they had left for the ball. "I'm sorry." He shook his head, pulling her into his arms. She let him, for a moment, then resumed her position. "I should have reacted differently but when I saw..." Severus raised one eyebrow. "When you saw whom, Susan? Who was it?" "Bellatrix." The name was whispered, part frightened, part something else. He couldn't put his finger on it. "She was there. At the other side of the dance floor. Looking at me. Staring. At first I thought she was simply skimming over the crowd but then she looked right into my eyes. Like she had done so many times so long ago and she wouldn't break eye contact. Just kept staring. I..." "Ssh. It will be alright. We're back in Kaitoki. Everyone else is still in Britain and has no idea of our whereabouts. We're safe."

***

**My love is yours**

"You didn't write to them, again." The statement was filled with sadness. Something rather uncommon when one was standing in the middle of a celebration. "No." Sytanus answered in the same tone of voice, his gaze held by the only dark corner in the room. "Why?" "Still the same reason. I'm too scared what they would do. I'm a coward." His lover sighed. "They love you with all their heart, sweetie. They would never be so disappointed in you to not help you if you were in need. That's just not the kind of people you described to me or what I found out on my own since you're with me." Sytanus looked slightly shocked but his lover only smiled. "Do you really believe I would not want to make sure you will be happy when we're leaving for Britain? You want to live near them, that is your dream. And I want to get along with them as best I can. And knowing that they love you so much to respect every decision you make, like parents should when you're old enough to make them, just makes me want to meet them more." By the end of this speech Sytanus had tears rolling down his cheeks but there was still some doubt left in his eyes. "But what about your parents? You're visiting their graves every other week. They wouldn't want you to stop." "They would want me to be happy. And I'm sure I will be able to get a portkey every now and then to continue my visits. They know I love you with my entire being. They would never stand in our way."

***

**Musings of the past**

Bellatrix smiled, content with the events that had transpired. An angered Lucius was heaven when it came to pleasure. But there had also been the reason for his anger, Severus. The Potions Master was one of the few men she had never been able to figure out. He never socialised unless ordered to and was never seen interacting pleasurably, with neither men nor women. She herself had tried and failed. Many times. She was still somewhat angry about this as she normally chose her partners because of their aura. A powerful aura meant a powerful game in bed and Severus had the most powerful one she had ever encountered. Especially since his marriage. A part of her resented his present wife but only a small part. The rest of her simply sighed when thinking about the brown-haired beauty. The still young but oh so beautiful Cathleen. When Lucius had presented her to her, Bellatrix had grinned from ear to ear. A complete virgin. No experience in the ways of pleasure. Perfection. At first she had simply wanted the privilege to be the first to ever touch her. Then, as time wore on, she wanted to make it as beautiful as possible for the other woman. However, in that respect, she had sadly failed. Her tastes had already been too dark for such an untouched soul. She still regretted many of the things she had done that night, but she did not regret to have her for those precious hours. To be the very first to see her like that...

***

**Too much**

"Severus?" "In here." His wife entered quietly. The room was dark, only his silhouette and breathing showing her the way to her raven's side. Blackness was her husband's way of telling her that something was wrong. Very wrong. "I don't know what to do anymore." He confessed softly, leaning into the embrace she provided with a weary sigh. "It's just... It's too much. Everything is just..." Carding through his hair in a soothing manner she remained mute. "When we first left Hogwarts I thought of it as a good thing. I wanted to devote my time to you. Only you. I knew I had made many mistakes before we left and I just... I thought if we went away everything would fall into place again. It didn't." Susan sighed. "It couldn't fall into place like before and you knew that. We left because of who had brought us out of balance. No, let me correct myself. It was not him who brought us out of balance. We left because of your actions in concern to me. And my inaptness to come to terms with the unfortunate boy. It was not his fault. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And almost all decisions we made before leaving were simply ill thought." Severus released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Brandon had been a touchy subject since day one. Of course he had been. They had just lost their son and he had brought another boy to live with them, no consulting beforehand. Guessing a few of the things that went on in her husband's head his lady snuggled close, seeking the strength she would need to say the words she knew would cause equal pain and joy. "I know Brandon must miss you terribly even though Minerva has taken him under her wing. So if you want to go back we will." "I never intended to hurt him." Severus said softly, eyes closed in heartache. "I never intended to hurt you either. But I did. And I'm still so very..." But she laid her finger on his lips, stopping what would surely have been an apology. "We can't change the past, my love. Feeling guilty won't make a difference. We have to accept what was and move on. Right now you only have to decide where we will go from here. I will follow."

***

**Home**

When Severus announced they would go back she did not question his decision but the mere thought sent shudders down her spine. It wasn't Hogwarts itself, it wasn't even the people who lived there, it was... She did not really know. Maybe it was the whole situation. The whole thing of having to pretend to still be the same person when you clearly weren't.

When the portkey deposited them in the entrance hall of Snape Manor instead of Hogwarts Susan looked at her husband in surprise. "Welcome home, my dear." He told her with a knowing smile, only then did she notice that the house had never looked so inviting, so warm and so safe. "We're staying?" she asked, her voice tinged with disbelief. "This way we can just be us." He answered, the smile a little more pronounced now. She grinned before flinging herself into her raven's arms, thanking him with all her heart.

***

**Another factor**

Severus had been planning his revenge on Lucius Malfoy for months now. In all of the scenarios Bellatrix had played a vital part. She brought Lucius joy, if only temporarily, but that was enough. She had to go. And, if he had his way, she would vanish forever. Or at least that had been his opinion before everything had changed during the last few weeks, drastically changed. Yes, Bellatrix had been the one to inflict way too much pain onto his serpent, but she was also the one who would not leave his wife's thoughts. Since the ball Bellatrix had become a constant figure in everything Susan did. Well, almost everything. In bed she seemed to be still the same. Apart from a few adventures they had thrown themselves into while being abroad. Their bedgames had become rather inventive during that time, inventive, intriguing and unbelievable sexy... but back to Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly Black, was as intriguing in her own sense as his beautiful wife. She was attractive and a mystery. Something he loved with a passion. And, even though he had not really anything he missed out on with his serpent, Bellatrix would play the most dark games when it came to sex. He had known she had darker desires, but he hadn't imagined how dark until he had seen his wife's memories and remembered some of Bellatrix' acquaintances before her imprisonment. As he was unable to kill her now he would simply have to guide her to his advantage. Susan would fight him in the beginning but she would come to understand. Severus knew she was obsessed with the dark haired woman. And from obsession to love was only a very thin line...

***

**Let the games begin**

"Severus." "Bellatrix." The witch smiled, looking around the entrance hall with interest. "My, my, Severus. You sure have been busy. Last time I was here the hall was so dark and scattered I couldn't make out where to step." A smirk curled around Severus' mouth. "That was a long time ago, Bellatrix. A very long time ago." "So long that you have forgotten to stop calling me by my full name?" Another smirk. "I suggest we get on with the evening's entertainment. Follow me."

"This is where today's and all future meetings will be held in." Severus declared in an even but commanding tone of voice. Bellatrix shivered, taking in her surroundings with a barely suppressed gasp. The room was nothing short of a medieval torture chamber. Even a streching bank occupied the space to their left. But, and she was thankful for this for the first time in her life, Severus had stopped next to an almost normal looking table. Old wood - which would guarantee some splinters -, manacles on each side - which made her hot even thinking about being strapped down - and it had the exact hight of her host's most interesting part. Her smile returned. "I knew you were kinky, Severus. But who knew you were that kinky." She paused deliberately, then continued. "Do you use these on Cathy as well?" Her question had been intended as a jest but Severus reacted much stronger than she had anticipated. "What Susan enjoys lies not within this chamber. You will desist speaking her name while we're in here." Bellatrix nodded solemly. Disturbed at his sudden change of mood. She knew he was protective of the brown haired beauty but this protective? "Enough. We are not here to waste precious time, most importantly not mine. So if you want to play, undress yourself and get on the table. Your choice."

***

**Master**

"Already at your limit, Bellatrix? How disappointing." The words had been hard, something the witch had come to expect. Now she knew why one should never cross the raven-haired wizard. He was formidable. His skills in Potions were already legendary, but damn his skills in sexual torture should be recognized as well. After chaining her to the table he had brought her within an inch of orgasm, multiple times, but had never let her achieve it. After the tenth round she had lost count, her brain beginning to turn to mush. This had also been the time where she had started begging and pleading but he had not let up. The torture had continued until she had finally lost consciousness. When she had woken she had not known if it was night or day, Friday or already Sunday. But the thought had quickly fled her mind when he had begun to introduce her to a different kind of fisting. At first she had tried to get away but only for a second. It had hurt like hell but when she had allowed the pain to consume her, to reveal her innermost desires, she had thrived on it. Something he had to have known, because he had smiled triumphantly and then used both hands. When her screams had died down he had finally stopped, letting her take a few moments of rest, before bringing a knife into play. Her thighs had been the first target, the cutting edge drawing thin lines of blood from her ankles to her hips. Then the blade had been moved inward. He had told her not to struggle but even she could not stay completely still when steel touched her folds. It hadn't cut but he had let it glide up and down, over and over and over. When the tip had found her clit, she had screamed. His only reaction had been a smile, then he had rested the point of the blade exactly in the middle of her nub, pressed down and simultaneously let her own wand slide into her ass. An inhuman howl had split the air at this, the Potions Master's smile never wavering.

After their game Severus had cleaned her almost tenderly, rubbing healing balm into the wounds he had inflicted. During his inspection of her clit and labia however, he had laughed softly. There had been no blood but her folds had already been wet again. Bloody damn cunt!

***

**Changed circumstances**

When Susan came home she found her husband in the lab, quietly sitting at a worktable, no potion in sight. "I spent the weekend with Bellatrix." She nodded, sat down, but did not react otherwise. "I wanted to tell you before you left but you would surely have stayed and the convention would have been one speaker short. I couldn't let that happen." She raised both eyebrows, her question plain. "The last because I know you must have delivered a great speech, the first because I wanted you to know." Considering his words and tone, Susan came to only one conclusion. "Do you want a divorce?" Severus looked at her in horror. "No! Of course not!" "Then why, Severus? Tell me, so I may understand." He let his gaze shift to the wall for a moment, then locked eyes with her. "Because I needed to know how much she still desires you." When his lady did not react immediately he wondered if he had gone too far. "Did you find what you sought?" "Yes, and I intend to turn it to our advantage." She snorted. "You know I hate to be an object in a scheme of yours, the same goes for Bellatrix. Leave her alone." It wasn't often that she spoke harshly to him, but her feelings for the other woman seemed to go deeper than even he had been able to predict. "I was not about to harm her, love. I have decided to make her a part of our lifes." Susan blinked. "Why?" "At first I wanted Lucius and Bellatrix to regret what they did to you. Really regret. It's still what I want for Lucius but the circumstances around Bellatrix have changed." He paused, sending her an understanding look. "I know you have come to think of her more and more since the ball and not only in bad terms. You are attracted to her. Strongly attracted." She wanted to say something but he beat her to it. "Please, I'm not blind. I just want you to know that I am prepared to welcome her into our home, even our bed, if that is your wish. I am not going to kill her, nor will I harm her in any way if she does not wish me to do so." Susan looked undecided. "When she stayed with you, she wanted you to hurt her?" He nodded and she continued. "It seems like her to need pain. As a girl I wondered why she would hurt me but now I understand her better. In New Zealand we did not build our games on pain but we did inflict some when it felt right to do so. That's where she is different. She really needs it. That is also why she took Lucius as her lover. You were unreachable at the time and there aren't many men left who might be able to meet her desires, so Lucius was the most logical choice." Severus nodded. "Yes, she needs pain as much as we need each other. But I'm quite sure she will be able to achieve orgasm with less or even no pain. She just needs someone to show her the way."

***

**Guest care**

Bellatrix had come back to Snape Manor with mixed feelings. On one side was Cathy, her beautiful former lover but now Lady Snape. Bellatrix would never lay a hand on her without explicit permission. On the other was Severus, the mysterious ex-deatheater. The first man who had been able to show her pleasures beyond her imagination. But since then he had not touched her again. Not once.

Making her way upstairs to the suite she resided in whenever she was here, Bellatrix reflected on the relationship her hosts shared. They were happily married. She could see it in almost every gesture. Not to mention that both looked drop dead gorgeous and therefore, at least she imagined it to be so, their sex life would be as well. Fuck! She was so unbelievable jealous!

Sighing wearily she opened the door but stopped short in surprise. Severus sat in the middle of the four-poster, legs spread, the smirk on his face the only thing he wore. Cathy, no Susan Cathleen she reminded herself, sat next to him in equal condition, a smile on her full lips. Bellatrix stared. "Will you join us or try to make us wait?" It was Severus who had spoken, a teasing gentleness in his voice Bellatrix had only ever heard directed at his wife. Nodding she took the few steps toward the bed but then hesitated. Susan's smile grew. "Please, Bella." Hearing the endearment Bellatrix relaxed visibly, slipping out of her dress in an almost teasing manner which made both of her companions smile. Reaching up Severus pulled her closer, until he could position her right between his legs her back against his chest. Bellatrix shivered. "We thought you might wish to play with us." He let the statement hang in the air for several moments but their prey made no move to escape. Chuckling quietly he leaned backwards, nestling into the cushions, thereby changing the angle her body was aligned with his. Letting his hands wander over her flesh the chuckle turned into his customary smirk. Susan had slid between the other woman's legs, spreading them, before adding her own hands to the caresses. "What are you going to do with me?" Bellatrix sounded almost unsure but her desire was clearly distinguishable as well. They knew it would soon outweigh everything else. Susan smiled. "Only things that will bring you pleasure." At this Bellatrix closed her eyes. She couldn't believe this was really happening. It had to be a dream. Not wanting those beautiful eyes closed Susan lowered her head, sliding her tongue along her lover's labia. Bellatrix' eyes shot open immediately, a long moan escaping her lips. "And this is only the beginning." Severus whispered next to her ear. "Only the beginning."

***

**Endings and beginnings**

With everything reduced and pushed into a small satchel Sytanus let his gaze wander around the room one last time. When he had come here his life had been turned upside down but now... now he had a second chance. Lifting his head the raven-haired man watched the sun go down. It had been one of the first things he had done when coming here, the first thing that had brought him comfort. When long arms sneaked around him from behind he chuckled. "It's time." "Yeah." Noting the rather reluctant undertone his lover grinned. "It wasn't me who conveniently forgot to write to them, much less tell them that their son is about to get married." Sytanus laughed. "Alright, alright. Stop complaining already. Otherwise I will introduce you with some rather non-flattering anecdotes." His lover tried to look insulted but a grin stole through. "If you do that, let me assure you I will tell them about a little incident of yours during the last Christmas Ball. And believe me, I will not leave anything out..."

***

**Hate**

"No!" It was the first time Draco had ever heard his father yell. It would be much safer to return to his rooms, but he couldn't help but listen in on the conversation his parents were having.

"No. I will most certainly not attend and neither shall you. No real Malfoy will be part of a party for a disgusting threesome!" Narcissa raised her perfect eyebrows in mock amusement. "That threesome is one of the most powerful alliances in the world, not to mention their ever-growing wealth." Lucius gritted his teeth. Power and wealth. He really hated those three. To despise them was not enough. This was hate. Pure unadulterated hate.

***

**Power**

A ball? A party? A celebration? Lucius couldn't decide which name suited this event worse. An event that should have been abandoned the moment the idea had been born. Damn Snape and his two wifes. Disgusting. More disgusting than anything else he had ever seen or heard of. The sheer absurdity of the situation was disgusting. Three old families united in only one matrimony. But there was nothing he could do about it.

Looking bored he watched the other guests enjoy themselves, catching glimpses of their hosts here and there but never got to see all three of them in one place. This changed when Severus came to stand on the platform where the two staircases to the upper floor met. To his left Bellatrix. To his right Susan Cathleen.

"Welcome to Snape Manor." Severus' soft tone caught the attention of the assembled guests like nothing else would. "Today we celebrate the joining of three very old blood-lines. The Blacks, the Malfoys and the Snapes." He paused, letting the information and what it entailed sink in. "With this joining we did also join our wealth and, to the sure surprise for some of you, our magic." Gasps were heard throughout the hall but mainly from the poorer families. The members of the more wealthy did what seemed to have become a custom they all practised regularly; they raised their eyebrows. When Severus continued his eyes held a tinge of amusement. "Some of you know what the consequences of an action like this are, others, sadly, do not." He let this statement hang in the air, then continued once more. "For those educated: I suggest to let us do as we please." Another pause, the hall now as silent as a grave, while he clasped both his wifes hands and demonstratively joined them in front of his chest. "Anyone who would like to go against our wishes may now challenge me openly or wait for a more opportune moment, knowing him- or herself to be a coward for eternity."

***

**Belief**

"You alright, luv?" Bellatrix asked, concern making her voice a little deeper than normal. Susan smiled, cuddling into the warm embrace the other woman bestowed on her. "What do you think will happen?" "In concern to what, luv?" "The three of us." "We're married, sweetie. Nothing will happen." Susan laughed softly. "You know that wasn't the answer to my question." "Then you will have to ask what you actually want to know." Bellatrix told her, a mischivious grin sitting on her lips, but it faded when she noticed that, despite her antics, the other woman did not smile. "I'm worried. I know many of the other families would love to see us dead to regain their places in the power balance we have tipped." Nothing was said for long moments, then Bellatrix voiced what both women had to believe in. "If someone really wants to challenge us according to tradition, he or she has to duel with the head of the family and to this day Severus remains the best duelist I have ever seen. Don't worry so much, luv. It will be alright."

***

**Tears**

"Why do you deny your tears?" Susan did not answer but hid her eyes behind the blanket she had wrapped herself in. Bellatrix smiled sadly, caressing the few strands of hair that still peeked out while thinking of an answer to her own question. "You were forced to not show any emotion while not being of age because Lucius wanted you to behave like a real Malfoy." It wasn't an answer. It was a statement. A fact. A truth. A truth Bellatrix had only come to realise the day after Lucius had given the younger woman to her. "How long has it taken you to trust Severus?" Susan did not relinquish her hold on the blanket, but she lifted her head while making sure to remain in the shadows. "Years." Bellatrix nodded, her own eyes filling with tears. "He will come back to us. He only accepted the invitation because he had to. I'm sure if Lucius tries anything he will not see the light of day again. That is, if Severus doesn't come up with something more interesting." The latter elicited the smallest of smiles and when Bellatrix reached for her this time Susan let herself be pulled. Resting in the other woman's arms she finally allowed herself to cry.

***

**Succumbing**

Severus pushed open the grand door to the salon where the diminutive creature of a house elf had just recently led him to. Lucius Malfoy was standing near the fireplace an elegant hand resting on the marble mantle piece seemingly completely disinterested in the visitor who was about to enter the room. To the outside world Lucius didn't acknowledge him in the slightest, but Severus knew better. In fact, he knew this man better than everyone but a few souls.

"Lord Malfoy." The proud Potions Master acknowledged mockingly.

The dark haired wizard did not have to utter more words to convey his message - as he had done it oh so conveniently with that one gesture alone. When acting around the Malfoy patriarch one had to be aware of the rules of the _game_.

Silence was good. Seemingly unimportant almost undetectable gestures and actions were gold. You never could make him act according to your desire by openly asking.

No, Severus had to be more subtle.

As he stared into the grey unforgiving eyes he knew he had reached his goal - the first of many this evening.

"Let's cut the pleasantries short, dear friend: I don't intend to fight with you tonight."

He paused to let that bit sink in, then:

"But in the end it's your choice: Either we duel and I kill you - and that I will do be sure of it - or we end this farce and enjoy the evening like old friends!"

Severus voice was cool and collected leaving no doubts about his estimation of the situation.

"Out!" _Oh so much venom in one word... this evolved into becoming an interesting evening._

The Potions Master raised an elegant eyebrow.

"So you don't endeavour to challenge me tonight after all? Pity." His smirk was predatorily, the insinuations about his intent chilling. Without waiting for a reply he continued:

"Well, then let's retire to your parlour and have a glass of the finest Scotch there is to be found in Great Britain... like old _friends_." The diabolical smirk was there once more. Lucius was left without any other options but to accept.

_But well, if Severus wanted to play __**old friends**__ he would play in any way the word had once meant for them._

_Once, well once he had been able to read him better than anyone else... to dominate him better than anyone else._

_Oh, but he was letting his thoughts wander. There was a man to be dealt with after all._

"Like old friends, you say?... Certainly." For the first time that evening Lucius' voice had its velvety quality back, his eyes the steely glint.

Let the games begin.

Severus carefully and elegantly poured Scotch into two tumblers of best crystal. The amber liquid sloshed around delicately in the glass as the dark haired man gave one of them to the blond. Lucius hadn't let his former lover out of sight for one moment... had watched his every move... every gesture. Although the cold facade on the aristocratic features was impeccable Lucius knew he had to be wary of any drinks from the man who had once been Voldemort's master of poisons.

He let Severus have the first mouthful which he did without hesitation and seemingly without concern after he toasted to the Malfoy patriarch.

"Isn't the Scotch to your favour, my Lord? And here I was sure I had picked up the best."

Shook from his thoughts - or so it seemed - the delicate eyebrow rose in short contemplation before he barely noticeably shook his head.

"No, the liquor is... adequate." The cold disdain in his voice was a must for every pureblood that possessed even an ounce of self worth. The corner of his mouth barely lifted as he spoke again:

"I was merely enjoying the scent of it."

"Well then, to power in the hands of capable men." In his thoughts Severus relished in the infuriation this statement brought to Lucius. Any thoughts of postponing his revenge plans would have been obliterated by that one sentence. The Potions Master could feel his excitement firmly contained by the unemotional facade - by the mere fact that he seemed to be completely unaware of the impact of his words.

Behind his pureblood manners Lucius was fuming! _How dare he!? This little disrespectful cretin! Oh, but he would show Severus who was master and who servant. He would make sure the Slytherin would never in his whole life forget not to cross his path. _

While contemplating the best course of action he frequently sipped the burning liquor.

One had to admit - if only to himself - that little bastard had a taste for a good scotch.

Severus stood leaning casually against the marble mantelpiece of the wide majestic fireplace, drinking his Scotch seemingly lost in thought. He knew what would happen... _it had to happen!_ Unfortunately that didn't quiet down every one of his instincts screaming at him to draw his wand and blast Lucius away before he could do what he would in a moment.

The slender hand snaked around his neck letting the long elegant fingers trail over his throat before finally coming to rest there. Only with every ounce of self control Severus managed to remain completely still. He was turned around so that he faced the Malfoy patriarch only to be engaged in a brutal, passionate kiss a moment later.

When they broke apart Severus' lip was bruised and Lucius' delicate tongue was lapping over his own swollen lips. He looked highly satisfied.

"It has been so long since I could last feel how the liquor tastes out of your mouth." The blond purred before sliding his hands possessively over the other man's sides. When Severus tried to catch Lucius' arm to feign unwillingness his outstretched hand was grabbed and pulled over his head along with the other one.

"You never stood a chance against me in this and you know it." Came the harsh whisper from Malfoy.

Nails dug painfully into the milky white skin of Severus' shoulders as he lay on the wide king sized bed in the master bedroom.

"You are as gorgeous as you were when you were 16, my little devil." Fingers wove into his hair pulling hard to give him free access to his throat. The Potions Master suppressed a growl when his _master_ bit down - hard! While the blond mane was swung back again as Lucius rose from _caressing_ his throat, Severus could feel the blood running down his neck. He gazed at the pureblood intensely thinking not for the first time that Malfoy looked every bit the sexy vampire so many innocent unknowing young men took him for.

It had to begin every moment now. Snape tensed in anticipation.

"Hmm, so eager, my dear friend?" came the velvety voice from above, mistaking his tension for sexual frustration. It was with every bit of his being that Severus growled:

"Yes, you cannot imagine how much." At his words he was turned to lie on his stomach swiftly. The caress of the soft silky strands of Lucius' long hair on his shoulders was the only inclination he got before he sensed the skilled mouth near his ear.

"Before I forget... or rather before I make you forget... tell me what did you have planned for tonight, Sev? What was your plan of revenge?" The Potions Master hesitated in answering, feigning shock at being discovered. Just one moment more...

The nails dug into his shoulders anew drawing blood in their wake as Lucius lowered his upper body to hover over his lover while kneeling astride him.

"Tell me, _dear friend_." The aristocrat growled chillingly.

As if on command the pureblood tensed suddenly. Severus waited, enjoying the feeling of the tensing, slowly cramping body above him. Almost lazily he turned around under the now nearly nonexistent pressure of the other one. He saw the effects already:

The flushed cheeks, the slightly dilated pupils... and most satisfyingly the beginning convulsions... and that was only the beginning...!

"That, my beloved." Were his only words for a while-

The blond shakily grabbed his wand from the night table but Severus took it from his hand with no effort at all throwing it away disinterestedly. He had more desirable things to do... for example placing his hands on the aristocrat's shoulders and pushing him on his back where he lay defenceless.

"You know, I would fuck you but I have the impression that you would be a little bit too tight right now. Well, not that I blame you... with all the poison running through your system." Severus' smirk turned into a fully fledged feral grin as he gazed down at his former dominator.

"How?!" To utter that one word alone was torture enough given Lucius' state of health.

"Oh Lucius, you would be so proud of me." The dark man purred.

"I acted like a real snake like you always told me to when we were young students." Malfoy seemed to be waiting for further explanation and after making a long pause and clicking with his tongue chidingly Snape indulged the blond with an answer (after all it would be the only indulgence he would get tonight):

"My mouth, Lucius. I had the poison in my mouth. Surely you must have noticed when you wanted to try how _the liquor tasted out of my mouth_. Maybe you should have been as careful as I and have taken an antidote to neutralise the poison beforehand."

The cold grey eyes widened in fear.

Almost caressingly Severus' hand trailed over the flushed cheek of the convulsing man. He lowered his mouth until he nearly touched the others ear:

"Yes, Lucius... fear... you have reason enough, believe me." He whispered like one would to a beloved only that the deep voice sent chills down Lucius' whole body as he struggled to keep in the blood curling scream that wanted to rip from his throat. If he had thought the cramps were bad this was even worse... indescribably worse.

"Cramps, convulsions, a feeling as if the inner organs were liquefied fire, breathing problems, hallucinations..." Severus listed it off as if he were teaching his class.

He poured himself another glass of Scotch while watching every move... every gesture the blond man made, preserving it for later.

"Don't you ever dare to cross our path... and maybe much more importantly: Do never even think about laying your dirty hands on my Susan again!! Don't even think about speaking to her or contacting her in any way. You are not worth the air you are breathing... but why I'm wasting my breath... you seem a little bit too distracted to hear me anyway, don't you?"

In the early hours of morning the Potions Master left Lucius Malfoy, who was quiet at last... yes, hours of continuous screaming could do that to a man.

When he returned to his wives Susan raised her beautiful head, woken after sleep had claimed her at last while lying in the comforting embrace of Bella.

"Severus, you are back." Her voice was thick with sleep. Severus wanted it to remain that way and so he placed a slender finger against her lips lightly before climbing into bed next to her. Susan felt the strong arms encircling her and turned so that she could see her beloved in the dim light of the moon.

"You are bleeding, Severus." She whispered with a note of concern when she saw his neck.

"Oh, it's nothing, my dear. Everything will be alright now... I have taken care of it."

At hearing those words Susan lay her head on her husband's chest sinking into a deep slumber almost immediately. On her other side Bella moved in her sleep, burying deeper into the wonderful brown locks of her wife while interlacing her fingers with Severus' over her.

**The End**


End file.
